Hakushin Okashi/Personality and Relationships
}}|epithet = }}|extra1 = |bounty= Not Yet Revealed}}|first=|affltion=Revolutionary Army| ocupation=Revolutionary Army Strategist|devil fruit= |}} Personality Hakushin is a very mysterious figure in the revolutionary army; his true emotions are always hidden under a calm and collective voice. Since his face has never been seen, his true personalities in the form of expression have never been seen. After for looks he seems to be that of a creepy ghost, always standing in the strangest places watching the world around him. Often becoming as if he isn’t there, no one can tell that he is watching them. He always gives off a very creepy feeling that even dragon himself, finds to be strange. Of what this man truly wants, he has shown to be very close to dragon being one of the higher ranking members of the army. His personality always seems to hide something underneath of what he truly is, his true personality has been on occasion he is always very cunning and careful in his planning and most things he does. He likes to wait in the shadows and watch his plans unfold and then he plans his hand at the prefect chance. Regardless of who or what the situation is about. He is very blunt and is not to speak of what he thinks of something, such as telling dragon to his face that such plans that dragon had created were nothing more but dirt. Showing he has no fear of the higher members or most pirates at that matter, he seems to only have one fear and that he has a secret fear of Nova Blade. Seeing his power first hand, when fighting the Admirals. Which he secretly watched, he seems to enjoy watch powerful figures. He seems to have a great vision for these figures and using them in his own plans. Although he is never scared of the likes of Sima Sao Zhang and even the reaper of the black petals Mitsuhide Kuroda. He finds them to be entertaining for him, often commenting on how their shows are going. He is considered the greatest rival of Sima Sao Zhang; he is a very intelligence man. Often outwitting Sima Sao himself whenever they meet, he takes great pride in his genius much like Sima Sao does. He enjoys watching them fight each other, he being the one who caused them to fight. He uses people as puppets, he even his own underlings just used them as pawn. Though he is very strong, he rather uses plans and tricks to get what he wants. He has a great hate for families, bonds and many other things, thinking of them as thing that just in the way of his plans. He often kills the sons and daughters of mothers and fathers, telling them that such things don’t make warriors. Nihilistic, vain, and Serious, Hakushin is someone who spares sweet talk and stays focused on the heart of the matter. While he seeks practical solutions that grant the best results, his blunt statements may sometimes make him unpopular with others and in the revolutionary army. Hakushin is a placid and calculating man who is always thinking one step ahead. He often states that every turn in battle is a part of his effortless planning. In his words and works there is a long range of arrogances, cockiness, a boastful and superior tones in his words. His true personality is a rare thing to see, he is easily angered by opponents who insult him or his own plans. He hates when others interfere with his battles, he often laughs in the middle of the battle. Showing his extremely confidence in his own powers, even stating many times that he would take on Dragon himself and show him what true genius is. His cruelty has been seen in both of his dominate personalities, doing anything to his pawns to make sure they do as planned. Even using Dragon, Nova and others as pawns in his plans. His loyalty has never been shown to The Revolutionaries nor didn’t his loyalty ever shown to Sima Sao. Since it was hakushin himself that told Sengoku and the others of his plans. His strangest habits are a great purpose is to investigate: the deeper the mystery, the more pleased he is while exploring it. He is especially intrigued by the mysterious Luffy, the Will of D. and many other figures. Hakushin is a researcher and personifies the stereotype of the mad scientist. By his early actions during battles, he is displayed as one of the most sadistic and cruel members of the Revolutionaries. He sees everyone and everything not as a living being, but as an object to be researched—including himself. He has little respect or regard for most others, and was even willing to turn his own men (who were not aware of his plans) into pawns in an attempt to capture Sima Sao and Dokugata for experimentation. He also withheld vital information about the Government from the other members of Revolutionaries in order to capture others as research. In battle, Hakushin likes to play with his opponent, torturing them little by little until they can hardly stand. Loving to mock them of how they are, he enjoys take a slow time in killing his opponents. This was shown in both the fight with others. Every time he fights he uses it as an experiment testing himself and his opponent little by little. He also uses it as an opportunity to implant microbes or other things in case they get away. Before engaging, though, he will make extensive research on his possible opponents to tilt the chance of winning in his favor. He is never scared to do the dishonorable thing to let him win, going so far as slipping poison into the drink of an opponent who he was after. Showing of what this mysterious man could do in this, if left unchecked to do as he plans and pleases. No one knowing what this man truely wants or knows about anything. Relationships Enemies Generally Hakushin treats his enemies like toys and seeing them as worthless in any battle or in normal life at that matter. He only sees his opponents much like worms, he has no care for what they stand for or whatever they are fighting for. Sima Sao Zhang Hakushin sees Sima Sao as great rival both out witting eachother, they have a great hate for eachother. But unknown to Sima Sao it was Hakushin who told the Gorosei and Sengoku about his plans to take over the government. Dokugata Hakushin finds him to be a funny man, not thinking of him as a threat. Although he does accknowledge the fact that dokugata himself has the power to throw the world into chaos. He does seem to have a bit of Hakushin's respect, because of this. He has watched the man battle and his ways, breaking them into such actions. That he could be able to break his own personality. Kojiro Uesugi Hakushin sees Kojiro as nothing more than a fat man just wanting to be famous and not trying. He does known of Kojiro's anger and what he does to others, but not scare to tell him of what he truly thinks of him. Not scared of most, Hakushin has often called kojiro the pig of the Taichibukai and he predicted that Kojiro will defect from said alliance sooner or later. Ryan Z. Bagans He hates a self procalimed hate for the man, thinking of much like Nova and Dragon. A man who tooks others into consideration and many other actions that make Hakushin sick. He Tsuyaka Suigyoku Hakushin and Tsuyaka don't get along in ever meeting they have they both always end in a draw. Nobles Marines World Government Other Pirates The Taichibukai Revolutionaries Monkey D. Dragon Nova Blade Bartholomew Kuma Emporio Ivankov Inazuma Mysterious Allies Ally # 1 Ally # 2 Ally # 3 Dreams "Coming Soon"